


Meet the children! (ft. Eliza + Maria)

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBER AU [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time to meet the kids!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: YOUTUBER AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141241
Kudos: 18





	Meet the children! (ft. Eliza + Maria)

The camera lights up on John,Alex,Eliza and Maria. With them is a little girl with hair like John's, a bunny and a snake.

"Welcome to Non stop-" John started

"SHOT!"

"Today we're meeting the kids!" Alex cheered "you wanna go first Mari?"

"Sure, so this is Susan she's an albino ball python and I love her very much!" Maria lifted up the white-orangey snake to show the camera

"And this!" Said Eliza pointed at the bunny in Alex's lap "is our baby Philip he likes my piano!"

"He bounces between our apartment and Mari and 'Liza's but generally stays at 'Liza's because he has very sensitive ears" Alex explains

"And finally this is Frances!" John grinned "say hello baby"

Frances waved at the camera "Hello!"

"How old are you honey"

"This many!" The little girl held up a hand 

John laughed pulling down a thumb slowly "Nope this many"

He lifted her up into his lap "she's four and she lives with us on the weekends, me and alex have a bed in the corner of our room for her!"

"She's great, she likes to draw and listen to me sing" Eliza chimed in

"I wike Disney and when Lexie talks about Disney" Frances said looking up from where she was playing with John's hand 

"Yeah you do" Alex grinned reaching over and ruffling her hair 

"Okay, that's all from us check out the Schuyler's and Mari's channels here and here" John pointed at the air "you guys can now ask all the kids questions on the Q&A I'm not sure Susie will hear you tho..."

"Yeah, snakes don't have ears" Maria laughed "I'm sure she'll appreciate it any way!"

"Say goodbye to the people on the internet Frankie"

"Bye bye fank you for watching!"

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about Georges y'all I'm sorry  
Theodosia would be here but good God I dunno how to fit burr in so eh she'll get in there eventually I think she's a kitten I dunno


End file.
